Mission Accomplished
by rootless californian
Summary: a little keldom fluffiness for a frist timer. please RR i have no idea what i'm doing.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I owe these lovely characters to Tamora Pierce. The plot accumulated after months of reading stories at this site, so if i ripped off any ideas let me know!

author's note: i'm new to writing fics, so anyone want to beta? my email is padresgirl2001@yahoo.com

Kel stood in Peachblossom's stall, lost in dreams as she groomed her mount. Lost in dreams of a certain blue-eyed sergeant of the King's Own. She had been attracted to the young man for all the years of her squiredom, but with Cleon married and rumors from Neal that Dom was unattached she began to hope. Kel had experienced an inner war as she battled Scanrans to protect her people. She began to feel a whole in her life, looking at all of the happily married or engaged couples around her.

A hand on her shoulder startled Kel out of her daydreams. She turned, meeting those piercing blue eyes that haunted her dreams, both sleeping and wakeful.

"Lady Knight, home for a full morning and you haven't come to visit me! I'm wounded forever." drawled the handsome Sergeant Dom. Peachblossom snorted and sidled closer to Kel as a cat on Dom's shoulder leapt down and sauntered up to the loft.

"I should be the injured one, Sergeant Domitan! Unless my lord gave you duties, you could have met me at the gate." jested Kel.

Blue eyes, suddenly serious, captured her own. Kel's heart beat a little faster as Dom searched her eyes. _Mithros! Why do I have to be so attracted to him?_ thought Kel.

"I would have if I could." Dom murmured, then switched to a lighter tone. "Shall I redeem myself by escorting Milady to the mess hall for lunch?"

"If you stop calling me Milady and let me finish up here with Peachblossom I would love to go with you." retorted Kel.

Dom grinned. "Aye Mother. Would you like help finishing up?" He laughed as he ducked the brush Kel threw at him.

The pair worked quickly, Dom cleaning tack and Kel checking Peachblossom over from head to hooves. The old friends had much to talk about, distracting them from the quiet conversation taking place above them between a boy, an amethyst-eyed woman, and a younger woman with suspicious black cat hairs on her shirt.

"The timing needs to be just right." whispered Daine while Alanna muffled a chuckle.

"Don't worry, Peachblossom knows what to do." quipped Tobe.

The three subsided as Peachblossom told Tobe _They're ready to leave_.

_You know what to do._ replied Tobe.

Suddenly, Peachblossom stepped sideways into Kel, pushing her into Dom's arms. Her treacherous heart pulsed rapidly as she looked up at him, close enough to kiss. Dom smiled down at her, one of the few men who could do so. Their eyes locked and Dom lowered his lips gently down to hers.

"Mission accomplished!" declared a jubilant Lioness in the loft above.


	2. AN

A/N : This note is more of an apology than anything else- I forgot to call this fic one-shot when I posted it. I could continue with a couple of chappies of no plot K/D fic (which is fun to write & read for me!) if people are interested. Sorry I took so long to "update" (since this is just a note), but please let me know if you want me to continue this fic!

Alianne Cooper: Thanks so much for being my first reviewer ever! & adding me to your favorites! It was such a confidence boost, especially since I've been following Life Goes On. 

Wake-Robin: Thanks for the encouragement & the help finding Sherwood Smith's short story "Beauty". I haven't had time to go find a copy of Firebird, but when I do I'm gonna read your fic as soon as I'm done reading.

milky way bar: I'm so glad you reviewed- that's how I realized I forgot to say this was a one-shot! Thanks for the encouragement.

Rose8: I'm so glad you liked my fic & decided to revisit yours. Count on me for reviews.

Kenta Divina: omg, I could not believe you reviewed my fic- Protecting Kel: Sword & Glaive is the absolute pinnacle of Kel fic. Thank you so much for giving me a good review. (by the way, planning any new TP fics? please?)


End file.
